


Raving Attraction

by chamilet



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: Written for tvnetwork2-las on LiveJournal back in the day. I can’t remember now how well I did. Setting is early in the show’s run. The team are undercover at a rave. Something goes wrong.





	Raving Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

From across the room Elliot saw the kid grab Olivia by the back of the neck, pull her towards him and stick his tongue down her throat. He saw the cop she was flash to the surface for a second before her undercover persona kicked back in and she accepted the kiss. When she pulled away her eyes were full of fear.

 

“Olivia, you okay?” he questioned into his comm.

 

“She alright?” he heard Tutuolla’s voice in his ear.

 

Olivia was now stumbling in Elliot’s direction; he caught her as she nearly fell. He pulled her close and began dancing with her, hoping they weren’t attracting undue attention.

 

“He slipped me something, El.”

 

Elliot could hear the panic in her voice.

 

“It dissolved on my tongue, I couldn’t spit it out.”

 

Tutuolla’s voice was in his ear again. “God knows what it was. Get her out of here. We got this.”

 

He stroked her hair and nuzzled near her ear. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ll get you out of here, but we can’t blow the others’ cover.” He looked around to make sure the rest of the team were fine. Jeffries, Tutuolla and Munch were all mingling with the ravers. Elliot turned his attention back to Olivia. “Trust me and follow my lead, okay?”

 

“With my life.” Olivia was breathless now.

 

Elliot signalled to Tutuolla with a nod and began grinding up against Olivia and kissing her. He felt her resist for a moment and then she opened her mouth to his tongue, even as he felt her legs slide out from under her. He tightened his grip on her waist and wrapped one of her legs around him. Olivia managed to lift her other leg up and around and then Elliot began imitating the ravers’ jumping and sliding in what seemed like a painfully slow pursuit of the exit.

 

Once outside, the cool air chilled his sweat-soaked body and he felt Olivia shiver as well. He discretely turned off their comms, to the line of people waiting to get in, he was just tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Can you stand?”

 

Olivia unwrapped her legs and slid down Elliot’s body, both of their faces burned hotly as Olivia’s hip came in contact with the erection Elliot had been trying to will away. “Yeah, I think so.”

 

“Good.” Elliot grabbed her hand. “Let’s get out of here, huh?

 

Olivia gripped his hand tightly and leaned into him, still a little wobbly. When they were a few blocks away, Elliot pulled out his cell phone and called for a bus. Olivia leaned up against a brick wall while they waited and he could see that her eyes were dilated and unfocused, still high on whatever drug she’d been slipped. He pulled her into a hug. “You’re going to be okay.”

 

Olivia hugged him back tightly. “Thanks for being there for me.”

 

They stood there waiting, huddled together for warmth and comfort, both wondering, hoping that their undercover assignment hadn’t just uncovered something that they couldn’t ignore.


End file.
